injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Quinn/Prime
Strategy Harley Quinn/Prime is more of a support character than a strong offensive one, with mediocre stats and a passive that buffs both her and The Joker. Her second attack makes her the ultimate benefactor; she can give her team a 50% damage boost (depicted as The Joker portrait icon), throw a bomb that can't be blocked (Dynamite icon), or she can heal the team by 25% of their maximum health (Flower icon). For players who have a Silver-Bronze mixup team, her and The Joker/Prime (or even the Gold Jokers) gain a strong edge on the battlefield. However, unlike all other versions of Harley, she does not have a universal passive boost. Her special 2, Bag-o-Tricks, lets you choose between the three effects and always rotates in the same order, e.g. Bomb – Flower – Joker – Bomb – Flower – Joker – Bomb, but the first item is random. Since the first and last item is always the same, you can opt to not tap at all if it's the item you want. Note that while the bomb is unblockable, it cannot gain damage through tapping or swiping, and always deals the minimum damage. The 50% damage boost essentially means you have to use at least two other special 2s for it to be efficient, and the heal may not be able to keep up with the damage in cases when a straight special 2 can't deal a sufficiently crippling blow anyway. Coupled with her low stats, this leaves her worth somewhat debatable. Interactions Good With *'Darkseid/Prime': Darkseid can triple the health and damage stat of Bronze characters. *'Wonder Woman/600': She gives +30% damage and power generation to all female characters on her team. *'Harley Quinn': With even more Harley characters in a team, they can do Bag-o-Tricks more often. Another Harley card(s) can use the unblockable bomb all the time, heal the team more often, or each Harley character can be used for their own Bag-o-Tricks' option. **'Harley Quinn/Arkham': She and her teammates have a 25% increase to their maximum health. **'Harley Quinn/Animated': Harley can boost her teammates' power generation and damage by 20%, 40% for Joker characters, that makes Harley Quinn/Prime, Joker (any) and Harley Quinn/Animated a good team. *'The Joker': As stated in her passive. **'The Joker/Batman Ninja': With the help of Lord Joker, Harley Quinn's specials deal 20% Area Effect damage to the tagged out opponents. *Any gear that enhances Bag-o-Tricks' effects, such as Harley's signature Dual .357 Revolvers that heals team 25% on special 2 (that makes 50% on Bag-o-Tricks' heal option), or the Heart of Darkness, The Ibistick, the Fourth World Godly Mace etc. that enhances the damage of the unblockable bomb. Good Against *'Bronze characters': Her special 2 can KO any Bronze character other than Solomon Grundy. Countered By *'Superman/Blackest Night': His passive makes Blackest Night characters immune to unblockable attacks, including Harley's Bag-o-Tricks' unblockable bomb. Abilities Here are Harley Quinn's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Harley Quinn/Prime is the only Harley Quinn character who doesn't use firearms in any of her attacks, despite wielding dual revolvers. Harley Quinn/Insurgency, Harley Quinn/Arkham and Harley Quinn/Animated all use them in their special 1s while Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight uses one when her passive is triggered, in her heavy combo, and combo ender, and Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad uses one in both of her basic attacks patterns. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Bronze characters Category:Prime characters Category:Female characters Category:Console Skin Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Damage boost to team Category:Innate heal Category:Health regain for team Category:Characters available in store Category:Gunners